OLEDs can be used to create digital displays in devices such as television screens, computer monitors, smart phones, gaming consoles, and others. OLEDs provide several advantages compared to other display technologies, including higher color gamut, lighter and thinner display panels, better power efficiency, and others. However, the materials used to make OLEDs tend to degrade faster compared to some display technologies. Degradation in OLED displays is characterized by the loss of luminance over time. Because the degradation rate is different for the three primary colors and because degradation is not uniform among all pixels due to different usage, undesirable effects such as color shift and burn-in can take place.